Carlos I
Emperor Carlos Ruiz Allende de Santa (13/14 April, 1678 - 1740), or commonly known as Carlos I, was a Spanish (later Alainan) politician and the first Emperor of the Alainan Union. He ruled the empire from 1697 until 1740, the year of his death. Carlos was born within Madrid on either 13 April or 14 April of 1678, to wealthy landowners. His father, Rodriguez de Santa, was a successful trade merchant and a former physician. His mother, Anabella de Santa (née Razudo), was a tailor/sewer. At the age of 18, he and his parents boarded a ship to move to the Alaina colony in South America. The young Carlos was adventurous and quickly found himself under the guide of Governor Manuel Ricardos. Ricardos had made a secret alliance with the Dutch with the goal to make Alaina independent. Manuel was planning to inform Carlos and make him his assistant, but he was assassinated by Spanish agents on March 27, 1697. The young Carlos was enraged and swiftly joined the local militia. At the Battle of the Amazonico, Carlos took command of multiple units as he guided them against the Spanish. With the help of the Dutch, he and the rebels successfully forced the Spanish to surrender. Carlos was heavily praised and awarded with a position to control the new country. Carlos initially refused, but on August 14, 1697, the Treaty of Los Cielos was signed and Carlos accepted to become the emperor. Time as Emperor In 1701, Carlos passed the Alainan Laborer's Bill, which was a law that constructed the peasant workforce of Alaina's population. It was incredibly unpopular, but Carlos persisted and threatened to send forces to quell riots or protests. Over the next 25-years, Carlos ruled as a strict, intolerant but fair leader. In 1726, he eventually lowered the military join age to 16 in an effort to expand his power. Later that year on 2 September, he and his wife Maria had a son, Carlos II. On 30 September, 1739, Spain declared another war on Alaina in an attempt to retake Alainan territory near Colombia. While the Alainan Army was prepared for the Spanish attack, a large portion of the defenders were young men under 20. After two weeks of minimal progress, the two sides declare a stalemate, but both claim ownership. To ensure his power, Carlos sent two platoons to control the area and protect it from invaders. Downfall and Death In January of 1740, Carlos began to suspect his wife, Maria, of suspicious acts. She would be downstairs more frequently and concurrently talked to Carlos less. In February of 1740, he caught her talking with one of their butlers (which was later revealed to be Maria reprimanding him about his poor service). Within the hour, he ordered her arrested and to be put on trial. Sometime between 16 and 21 February, Maria's trial was held. However, Carlos ordered it stopped before a verdict was reached, and ordered her execution. She was executed on 23 February at 9:00. After her death, evidence surfaced from various witnesses and a de facto jury proved Maria's guilt. Carlos was immediately distraught and had realized the factor of his mistake. In the last week of February, Carlos spoke to his favorite servant and told him to not tell anyone of his departure. He left the palace in the midst of the night and escaped into the forest. He was either 61 or 62 years old. A search party was put on for months, and after a month without him being seen, his 14-year-old son Carlos II ascended to the throne. On either August 13 or 14, he was found by a royal gardener 10 miles away from the palace. His remains had been carefully preserved, which showed evidence of someone taking extra care to preserve him. Carlos II was shown the body, and he confirmed it was his father. His ceremony was held on 16 August. Legacy Today, Carlos I is described as a ruthless, cold, and power-hungry socialist who placed himself above his country. However, his real personality was less negative and more of a fair authoritarian. Category:Alainan Union Category:Person Category:Countries created by FreddyOfAxes Category:South America Category:Americas Category:Emperor Category:Male